Impala Trouble
by GhostWithShotgun
Summary: Cas is back in the bunker, but he both looks and behaves strange and the boys have to call in Crowley.


Dean is lying on his bed in the bunker, drinking beer and listening to Metallica when suddenly his door swings open.

"Dammit, Cas!" he shouts when he sees the angel. He notices that his clothes are different, not the usually trenchcoat and suit, but a leather jacket, a black T-shirt, black jeans and black boots. Dean is a little bit confused, but ignores it.

"No, Dean. I'm not Cas, I'm your baby." Cas says. Dean stares at him.

"Don't you think I would recognize you even with some different clothes?" he asks, trying to forget that Cas actually called himself Dean's "baby".

"I do think you would, but I'm not that angel. I've only taken his form." Cas says, which only confuses Dean even more.

"If you're not Cas, then who the hell are you?" Dean asks, getting suspicious.

"Already told you, I'm Baby." The man says. Dean suddenly realizes.

"You mean you're the Impala?" he asks.

"Yatzee!" the man says, smiling and sitting next to Dean. He backs away a little, still not completely comfortable. He stands up and leaves the room, the thing following him.

"Sammy! We gotta talk!" he shouts, keeping an eye on Cas/Baby/Thing, who is just smiling. Sam walks into the room, and stops when he sees the thing.

"Woah, Cas! That's what I call a make-over." He says, and before the thing get to say anything Dean starts talking.

"That's what we need to talk about. Something has happened to him. He says he's my baby…" Dean says, awkwardly looking at his feet, trying to get over the fact that he actually said that.

"What? Have you two finally explained your feelings to each other?" Sam asks with a big smile. Dean stares at his brother.

"No! He just popped into my room, claiming to be Baby. What feelings are you referring to?" Dean says, a little bit more uncomfortable than before. Sam's mouth's got the perfect shape of an 'O'.

"Oh. What should we do? Call Crowley to check on him?" Sam asks, eager to not mention those "feelings".

"Good plan. You make the call, I'll go check on the real Baby." Dean says, happy to get away from both of them.

"Sam! Baby is gone!" Dean shouts, panicking. Sam looks up with a knife not even an inch away from his arm.

"What?" he asks.

"BABY. IS. GONE!" Dean says, saying every word as loud and clear as he can.

"Okay, okay! I'll just finish summon Crowley and then he can check if that person or whatever it is actually are you damn car or not. Calm down." Sam says, finally cutting one of his old scars open. Seconds later the demon appears.

"Hello, boys. You know moose, you could've just called me." He says with a small smile.

"You never answer." Sam replies, then Dean takes over.

"Listen up, Crowley. We need some help. Cas just popped into my room earlier, claiming to be my car. We need you to check on him." He says, getting tired of this shit.

"Where's the little angel then?" he asks.

"Here." The thing says, just walking into the room. Crowley looks mildly surprised.

"Looking good, darling. Ever thought about becoming a demon?" he asks. The thing shakes its head.

"Alright then. Moose, Squirrel, I'll take you boyfriend to the dungeons to ask a few questions, please do not disturb." He says, and walks away with the supposed Impala. As soon as they've left the room Sam walks away without a word while Dean returns to his room to listen to music. The hours passes and he goes out for pie while he waits. He even drives by the library to read. He finds a book called 'Hush Hush' , but finds out it's about angels and puts it back. He picks up another book, called 'Divergent' and reads for a couple of hours. He returns to the bunker, and Crowley is still not finished with the thing. He jumps into the sofa and start watching some Game of Thrones, but soon he grows bored of that too, even though it's full of half-naked women. He calls Charlie to chat a little bit with her. He even gets the time to bake a pie. Right when he takes it out of the oven, Crowley returns.

"I'm done. Now I'll leave you." And before Dean gets to say anything, he's gone. Instead Cas appears in the door, with his normal clothes on.

"Are you Cas or the other thing now?" Dean asks.

"I'm normal again. I have to confess that it was I who only played your car." Cas says.

"Wow, I would never guess that myself." Dean says, voice full of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas says.

"No need to be. Let's just not mention it again. But why?" Dean asks, not sure if he actually wants to know. Before Cas answers, a lot of thoughts run through Dean's mind, for example that Cas actually was perfectly sane all the time and was fully aware of calling himself Dean's "baby".

"You might not want to hear it." Cas finally says.

"Just spill it out and then we can forget that this day ever happened." Dean sighs.

"If you're sure… I've become aware of you calling your vehicle 'Baby' and I thought…" He stops talking for a minute, looking at his feet, blushing a little bit, then he continues.

"I thought if I pretended to be your car… maybe… you would… call me your baby." Then he looks away, afraid of Dean's reaction. When he hear Dean laughing he turns to look at him. Dean is nearly falling of his chair with laughter. He laughs for minutes, and Cas is starting to worry about him. After a while Dean calms himself down, tears of laughter still rolling down his cheeks. He stands up and looks at Cas, smiling a wide smile. Not his teasing smile, but a sincere smile that really lights up his green eyes, and Cas can't stop staring at him, enchanted by the beauty in that smile.

"Was that all you wanted?" he asks, and Cas nods. Dean smiles again.

"Come here then, baby." Dean says, grabbing Cas' shirt and pulling him closer. He bends down and kisses him gently. Cas kisses him back, and none of them notices Sam in the door, looking at them and smiling, before he quietly walks away.


End file.
